Sam and the Frog Brother Drabbles
by Miwaxx
Summary: I know I haven't been as active anymore, but I came across a couple of written/docs that I made a long while ago. Unfinished, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Sam/Frog Brothers
1. Confession (EdgarSam)

"You're freaking out, aren't you" Sam couldn't help wincing as the other boy shot up from the bed, stiffly like he was made of cardboard.

"Of course I'm freaking out, Sam! Whatever did you expect saying that?" Edgar shouted, tearing through his hair in a nervous matter.

The blonde could only shrug as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I don't know. Would you rather I didn't say anything about it?"

"Ah, Yes!" Edgar looked around the room with an expression on his face as if that was the only obvious answer.

Sam spread his hands up, hoping to look innocent in the conversation, "all I said was I may, MAY, have a little crush on you. It's not a big deal-"

"Are you serious!?"


	2. The Coming Prom (AlanEdgarSam)

From the cafeteria door, Sam could easily spot the Frog Brothers at a table in the back. They always sat alone, all other full tables ignored their existence, proclaiming them as one of the many 'social rejects' of the entire school. Titles like that did bother Sam at some stage, but friends like those two there really wasn't anything he could do. Popularity doesn't come easy and as soon as you're up the top, it's incredibly easy to fall from grace. That just wasn't appealing to him anymore. After what they've been through, the brothers became the only thing truly important in his life - apart from his mom and Michael of course.

It was only recently, in fact, that Sam came to realize his attraction to not one, but **both** of them... he nervously walked his way through the other tables to theirs. It was just his luck to have a crush on two boys who knew nothing outside of vampires and weapons... way to go, Sammie-boy.

He sat opposite the two and took out his lunch, "'ello, boys."

The two in turn gave a nod and a grunt as a response. Same old, same old.

After he took a bite from the leftovers from last night, he stared at the two expectantly. Alan frowned while Edgar voiced out his confusion, "what?"

Sam rolled his eyes as if it was obvious that they should know, "have you both got dates yet?"

"Dates for what?" Alan arched his eyebrow, reaching for his fries to chomp on.

"To the Prom! Duh."

The Frog Brothers sighed in annoyance. It wasn't long before that Sam was badgering them about this same topic. "We're not going," Edgar said, making it sound as if it was final. It's almost like they didn't KNOW Sam at all.

"Come on, guys. It's one of the most important parts of being a high school student. Maybe even your whole lives!"

"I think you might be exaggerating there, Sam. We're vampire hunters. We don't have time for childish dancing and drinking punch as if there isn't anything dangerous in the world and its people," Sam could just hear that dramatic, patriotic tone coming from Edgar, trying to ignore the smile creeping upon his face. "Besides, even if we did go, you should know no one would want us to take them anyway."

Alan nodded with agreement.

"Well, you two could take me?" Sam shared his glance on each boy, knowing the two wouldn't really understand what that really _meant_ in his suggestion.

Edgar and Alan looked at each other as if they could discuss it through their eyes. They finally turned to the boy in front of them. Alan leaned on his folded arms over the table, "we'll go for only half the event, but then we're going to your house for dinner."

Sam grinned, "that's fine with me."


	3. Your End of Days (EdgarSam)

_I realized that I shouldn't have submitted these all at the same time, since reviewers might not come for EACH chapter (rather, it'd be easier to just review the latest chapter XD). Anyway, if you do have time, I'd really appreciate reviews for each one - but only if you want to of course!_

_This piece was going to be a multi-chapter, but I guess life got in the way and I completely forgot about it. _  
_It's angsty. Basically, Alan has been a vampire for a while now and decide to - along with his cronies - attack Edgar and Sam who currently reside in Edgar's caravan._ _Accordingly to Alan's plan, he bit Sam to break the two maliciously._

* * *

It was only a few hours after it happened. He thought he was ready, he really did. On this night the fight was meant to be settled once and for all, however it took a turn for the worse and it was difficult for Edgar to simply look at Sam now. Every little glimpse sent a wave of revolution through him since…

If he was honest, it was his own fault. Why didn't he look out for him? He should have. Why couldn't he fathom that Alan would go straight to Sammy? It seemed so obvious to him now and he underestimated just how cruel the vampire was. It made him feel sick. Why would Alan fight him when he could easily get to the one thing that mattered to them both, once - that still mattered to him?

Edgar stopped his pacing and turned to Sam – another feeling sunk itself all the way down to his feet. What was there to do now? After Sam took a long hot shower – Edgar took note of the hard scrubbing against his neck where… it was – the blonde sat quietly at one end of the caravan, staring at nothing in particular – had never looked at him or even spoken a word. He missed the normal Sam, greatly. His Sam. Edgar had an itch to do something, anything, and decided to scavenge for food in the kitchen. Maybe Sam would be grateful for something normal to eat, to make him forget what he was – what he could become if he made his first kill.

He found he couldn't think of eating for himself, but the idea of drinking alcohol would be the next best thing to calm his nerves. As he went through the pantry, he suddenly heard Sam speak in a soft tone, almost a whisper, "I can still feel him."

Edgar could already tell who Sam meant but couldn't say anything back. What was there to say? Instead he decided to pretend looking through the cupboards but kept his ears open to Sam's murmuring. Whether the other was talking to him directly, he wasn't sure but clearly he was in distress.

"Behind me, I didn't see him coming – there was just too many of them. I remember he said, 'hey, Sammy buddy' and then I felt it on my…"

Edgar nervously took out a tin of spaghettis. He felt a lump in his throat that felt constricting like rope woven around his oesophagus over and over again.

"I couldn't feel anything, but I remember being cold and my eyes felt heavy and I didn't think. Then I felt his… blood from his wrist to my mouth, I just… I don't know why, I just drank, I-" Sam covered his face with both hands, "-I don't know what to do, Edgar. He did it and now I'm just like him!"

The vampire hunter put down the tin on the table and did his best to stop his hands from shaking as he placed them on the table, sitting opposite from Sam; unsure of his next move while Sam looked up through his fingers, desperately and fearfully, "are you going to kill me now?"

Edgar shook his head, attempted to find the words, "no, Sam."

"But I'm a vampire, Ed. It doesn't matter that it's me, right? You said so yourself. I'm a monster, I'm just like him. Just like Al-"

"Don't say that!" Edgar found himself blurting out, slamming both hands against the surface of the table, causing them both to jump.

"It's true! There's no other way," Sam whispered, hiding behind his hands again.

Edgar felt the need to see his face for some sort of reason and reached over the table, pulling the hands away, "I'll fucking kill him! And you'll be human again."

The short blonde shook his head, "you can't kill your brother, no matter what he is."

"I'll do it for you," Edgar said standing up, pulling Sam away from the table with him, "Alan's lost to me – it isn't him anymore, I know that now. He wouldn't do this to you. You're all I have, Sammy. I can't lose you," his voice quivered, "forget what I said back then, do you hear me?"

Sam nodded, looking deep into his eyes – feeling his eyes grow hot.

"We will kill him, I can't hesitate to now. He thinks he's won by doing this but we can't let that happen, you got that? I'm not letting you go. Do you understand me, Sam?" Watching as the other nodded again, he let go of the arms and places them gently over the sides of Sam's head, "Remember this, don't forget." He pulled himself away to fetch a drink, attempting to stop his whole body from shaking. He couldn't show this weakness, especially not to Sam.

As he opened the door, he sighted the photo of the three of them – Sam smiling so brightly, arms linked around the other two. Edgar only smiling a little to keep Sam happy – he hated photos – and … Alan, with a smile slightly wider than Edgar's, also attempting to please Sam. What he would give to go back to those days. If only they had trained harder. If only he had his brother back.

He couldn't wish this anymore. Sam was in even more danger now. Maybe this was Alan's plan all along - to have Edgar come after him. To take back what would be lost to him.


End file.
